A transmission electron microscope is an apparatus which enables the observation of an atomic-scale structure, and fulfills its function in various fields. However, an image which can be observed using the transmission electron microscope is an image formed by the interference between electron beams, and hence the observed image cannot be interpreted as it is. Therefore, simulation and the like are performed, and observation results and calculation results are compared with each other, to thereby analyze the original structure of an observation sample.
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-162805 A discloses a phase difference electron microscope.
In addition, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-318939 A discloses a spherical aberration corrector.